Dark Nights and Brighter Days
by moonchild023
Summary: This story is set about a month after the beginning of season five, but I changed a few things. Instead of only threatening Nathan to leave, Haley told him she was leaving and now she and Jamie are living with her parents who came back to Tree Hill a few


**Disclaimer**: _I don't own One Tree Hill_

_This is just a short oneshot, hope you like it. Please review_.

_This story is set about a month after the beginning of season five, but I changed a few things. Instead of only threatening Nathan to leave Haley told him she was leaving and now she and Jamie are living with her parents who came back to Tree Hill a few years ago._

* * *

Nathan stood outside the James' house, twisting the wedding band around his finger as he mentally berated himself for his presence on her doorstep.

"This is stupid, stupid," he muttered under his breath and without even knocking, he turned to leave. "She doesn't want you here. You shouldn't be here."He told himself. But he couldn't leave, so he went back to the door and before he could have time to change his mind again he knocked. "What was he doing? She had left him. He had pushed her away. He shoul just leave." He'd just taken a few steps when the front door opened behind him and he heard his mother-in-law, Lydia James, call his name. Question and disbelief were evident in her tone, at least to Nathan's ears. He stopped and swore quietly under his breath and then turned around, a grim smile upon his lips.

"Mrs. James," he offered and stood ill at ease in front of Haley'smother. "I, uh, I was just gonna stop by and see how my," he paused and tightened his lips, "Jamie, I just wanted to see how Jamie was doing." He looked away, " And Haley." He added in a whisper so low he didn't think it reached the older woman's ears.

Lydia looked at the young man speculatively, "fine, but they are not here right now." Her use of the plural pronoun tended to prove that she had indeed heard him.

Nathan let out a slight exhalation of breath and took a step back, "oh, well, then I guess this really was a waste of time."

Lydia shook his head, "No, you can come on in, wait for them. They shouldn't be much longer."

Disbelief flowed across Nathan's face, "you're kidding, right? You're inviting me into your house"  
Lydia smiled, despite everything that had happened between him and her daughter, she had always liked him, "You're're still legally my son-in-law, and I think Haley would like to see you. So, yes, I'm inviting you," she held out her hand and stepped back, indicating that he could enter. Nathan nodded and walked into the house.

* * *

There were wedding pictures of Haley's siblings and they spouses, on the mantle next to a photo of Haley's parents, Jimmy and Lydia James. Nathan turned towards the kitchen when a loud noise filled the air. He chuckled when Lydia uttered a few choice words and looked up at him, "dropped the bottle."

Nathan smiled, "It's okay, I'm not really that thirsty."

"Oh, okay," Lydia walked back into the living room. He headed to the fireplace and stood beside Nathan, remarking idly "She looked beautiful." He glanced over to the wedding photo that she was talking about at the other end of the mantle and found his gaze fixated.

"Why --" he cleared his throat, finding his voice suddenly hoarse, "why is that there?"

Lydia turned to him, smiling sadly, "What do you mean? All the family wedding pictures are up on the mantle."

"But, it's over. We're getting a divorceand once that's done everything will be over."

"True," Lydia conceded and then with a sideways glance towards her son-in-law, she added quietly, "but Haley wouldn't hear of it being taken down."

"She wouldn't?" Nathan asked, his voice soft as he gazed still at his beautiful bride in white, facing him, the corners of her lips curved, her big brown eyes full of love for him.'

"No," Lydia replied. She looked at the young man next to her, he seemed so sad and he had apparently made progress, he didn't look anything like the man Haley had told her he was since the accident.

"Yes," Nathan answered her earlier statement, "She was very beautiful." His voice lowered to a husky near-whisper, "She is beautiful. So beautiful."

The opening of the front door broke the silence, followed by Jamie's sweet voice, "I won Mama, me and uncle Lucas won" the little boy was excitedly. Haley laughed happy to see the big smile on her son's face.

"Haley, Jamie," Lydia called softly. Her daughter turned to face her, and her eyes widened when they fell upon the man standing beside her mother. "Nathan," she breathed quietly. Her smile was gone, but a soft blush spread across her face. He seemed better, he had shaven and cut his hair, and he was standing on his feet.She took a step forward and then paused as if unsure of what she was doing . . . of what she wanted to do.

Jamie felt no such uncertainty. Upon seeing his father he broke into an even larger smile and ran to him. He stopped right in front of Nathan not sure what to do But when his father smiled, all his doubts faded away and he launched himself into Nathan's awaiting arms.

Lydia then took Jamie to the kitchen to give him a snack and let her daughter talk with her husband.

When they were gone Nathan didn't hesitate a second and Without a word, he walked around the sofa and headed straight to Haley. As he moved closer, her head tilted up and her breathing came quicker, she couldn't keep her eyes from him. In one smooth movement, Nathan cupped her face in the palm of her hand, while his arm swept about her waist and pulled her against him. His lips were upon hers before she could offer a protest.

And that protest would not have been very vehement judging by her response as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers scratchin the back of his head. She leaned into him, her entire heart and soul poured into her kiss as her lips parted against his, their breath intermingling. His hand was soft on her cheek, his fingers tracing patterns upon her skin, running down the column of her throat, and then swimming in the weight of her auburn hair.

The kiss ended suddenly when Haley pulled away abruptly, her hands falling from Nathan's shoulders. However, he kept his arm around her waist even as he took his hand from her hair.

"Nathan," she started.

"I'm sorry," he said. She tried to say something but he didn't let her. "I know sorry isn't enough, I know I messed up. But I love you I always have. I guess I was so wrapped up in what I had lost that I didn't took the time to think about what I had. You and Jamie, you're the most precious thing in the world to me. I don't want to let you go, I don't want to lose you, not now not ever." Haley's eyes were watering. Before she could react he touched his lips to her in a quick yet loving kiss.

Jimmy James, entered the living room and upon seeing a tears on his daughter's face he glanced at Nathan, " I think you should.."

"..leave, I know." The younger man nodded and turned to Haley, "Goodbye Haley, I love you."

He walked out of the house. Haley stood indecisively for a moment and then she gazed at the kitchen door where her son was and then to the front door that was closing. She looked back at her father who was looking at her with concern but had yet to say another word and then she ran out to catch up with her husband.

"Nathan!" she called out as the door shut behind her with a sharp crack. He turned around, "Haley?" his voice was filled with surprise.

"Why are you here? I mean, why did you come?"

"I told you, I wanted to apologize for my behavior these past few months, to let you know that I love you and that I don't want us to be apart." He answered.

She shook her head, "No, why are you here now, why today, why did you come?"

He looked at her silently for a moment and then glanced away, debating whether or not to answer. "Nathan?" she questioned softly and he looked at her again, his gaze gentle.

"I wanted to see you." He took a step closer and reached out a hand to touch her face. "I wanted to see your face, your smile, I wanted to hear your voice." His hand rose and his fingers lightly pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear, Haley sighed and leaned slightly towards him.

His other hand rose and he traced the curve of her lips as he moved closer, his body so close to hers now that sh could feel his heat. "I missed your lips, the way your mouth fells when I kissed you. And I wanted to kiss you again." He leaned down and pressed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "And again," he whispered huskily as her lips parted beneath his once more. "And again," his hand tightened in her hair as he kissed her deeper, his fingers gently tracing her throat.

He pulled away reluctantly and Haley's eyes opened slowly, a dazed expression on her face and he smiled softly.

She was the one who initiated the next kidss. She and leaned up, her hands wrapping around her neck, and kissed this time more passionately. He wound his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him and she clung to him almost desperately.

They finally pulled away and with a sigh, she whispered his name and then added in a whisper,"I've missed you, too." He stepped back and offered her a sweet smile, "So maybe there's hope for me yet."

"Maybe," she replied, a matching smile on her face and in her eyes. "I'll need some time, but I want us to be a family again."

He grinned widely, "I'll wait for you."

Haley nodded and then looked up at him, "I'll see you later."

He was silent for a long moment, "Yeah, later," he repeated, " I love you," and he walked away. Haley waited until his car had driven out of sight. When it was gone, she raised a finger to her lips, she could still feel tingles from their his kisses. "I love you too, Nathan?"


End file.
